villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gouketsu
Gouketsu is a major antagonist from the manga/anime series, One Punch Man, serving as one of the main antagonists in the Super Fight Arc. He was once a martial artist and the first champion of the Super Fight Tournament. He later challenged Orochi to a battle, but was quickly defeated and was given a choice; join the Monster Association or die. Since then, Gouketsu rose in the ranks, became part of the executives and seeks to find new recruits for the Monster Association. Appearance When Gouketsu was a human, he was a muscular man with spiky, dark hair and a black karate uniform. He also had a scar on the side of his upper lip. When he became a monster, he grew four sharp-looking eyes, sharp teeth and spikes across his entire body. His scar also seems to have disappeared and has instead been replaced with a large X-shaped one instead at the bottom of his face. Personality Despite his terrifying appearance, Gouketsu is a calm, intelligent being, knowing his limits and keeping his arrogance in check. He is willing to spare the lives of others and give them the opportunity to become monsters like him and join the Monster Association. He also respects those with remarkable skills and strength, hence one of his reasoning of sparing others. Nonetheless, he can still come off being rather arrogant. He treats other martial artists as lower classes compared to him and states that becoming monsters will turn them into better fighters. Despite this, he is self aware that there are other monsters that are above him, as he uses this reasoning to rationalize with Bakuzan, who attempted to beat him after becoming a monster. He's also shown to connect with others, as he understood Bakuzan's feeling when he transformed into a monster. History Background Gouketsu was once the champion of the Super Fight Tournament eleven years in the past. He later on confronted Orochi to a battle, only to be heavily beaten. Gouketsu was then later taken to the Monster Association's hideout where he was heavily tortured. Eventually, his mind had snapped and convinced himself to join the Monster Association. As a result, he consumed a Monster Cell given him and transformed into the hideous beast he is today. Super Fight Arc Before arriving to the stadium, Gouketsu encountered Genos, who had recently gained a new upgrade. Despite this, Genos was badly defeated. Gouketsu then made his way to the current Super Fight Tournament, in which he introduced himself to the fighters. Max and Sneck attempted to fight him, but were easily swatted away. Eventually, Gouketsu was able to convince the following fighters to become monsters; Choze, Benpatsu, Volten, and Hamukichi. He then attempts to convince Suiryu, but he refused. Eventually, Gouketsu decided to let his new allies kill Suiryu and watch the battle commence. After defeating all of the monsters, Gouketsu was impressed by Suiryu's skill and attempted to offer him another chance to join, even offering a high position in the Monster Association. Despite this, Suiryu refused once more, leaving Gouketsu no choice but to beat him to a pulp. Afterwards, he decides to let his disciples, the Three Crows to finish him off. Gouketsu then watches as Bakuzan consumes a large amount of Monster Cells, only to collapse down to the floor. Gouketsu noted that the human body could only handle one Monster Cell and thus was not surprised to see the results. Max and Sneck eventually awaken from the rubble and help Suiryu kill off the Three Crows. Though they managed to kill them, the three heroes were bested by Gouketsu once more. Bakuzan then awakens, transformed into a monster. Gouketsu was surprised to see the transformation was a success and thus classified him as a Dragon Level Threat, based on his appearance and strength. Drunken with power, Bakuzan declared himself as the strongest monster there is. Although Gouketsu attempts to reason with him, Bakuzan refuses to listen and battles him, only to be effortlessly defeated. Eventually Gouketsu reminds him once more that, even though he is indeed a powerful monster, there are monsters that are far more powerful than him and should be cautious on taking the Hero Association on his own. Gouketsu then proceeds to leave him be, heading off to Z-City. Gouketsu was later then killed by Saitama, with his head being sent flying back to the stadium in front of Suiryu. Powers and Abilities When he was a human, Gouketsu had won the first Super Fight Tournament and became the first champion. He believed in himself that he could take on the Monster King himself with his abilities. As he transformed into a monster, his power and abilities have been augmented to an immense degree that labels him a Dragon Level Threat. He has taken out Genos and Suiryu with ease and effortlessly took on Bakuzan after he became a monster as well. Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Gouketsu is insanely strong. A single punch caused a shockwave that destroyed a large portion of the Super Fight Tournament stadium. He was also able to gravely injure Genos and smash him into the ground. He was also able smash Suiryu into the ground with a single punch and break his left arm. *'Superhuman Speed and Reflexes': Despite his massive size, Gouketsu is extremely fast. He was able to casually block all of Bakuzan's swings with just one arm and was even able to stomp down Suiryu before he could even react. He was also able to one shot Genos before Genos could even react as well. Gouketsu was also able to watch the clash between Suiryu and Choze, who were moving at impressive speed. *'Superhuman Durability': Gouketsu was able to tank hard blows that were sent into his eyes from Suiryu without having the need to even block his attacks. Bakuzan's punches also meant very little to him when he casually blocked them. Abilities * Martial Arts: Gouketsu has been skilled in martial arts to the point where he became the champion of the Super Fight Tournament, prior to Suiryu. Even after his transformation, he retains his skill in martial arts and can easily overpower the likes of Suiryu with his talent alone. The only person who had surpassed him was Orochi, who managed to copy his fighting techniques. Gallery Manga OGGouketsu.png|Initial design. Gouketsu 2 (manga).jpg DebutGouketsu.jpeg Gouketsu5.png GouketsuStepping.jpg Gouketsu vs Saitama.jpg|Vs Saitama. ThenDie.png Trivia *When Yusuke Murata initially drew Gouketsu, he had a slightly different design for him that made him look more monstrous. The reason he changed the design is because he wanted him to look more intelligent and calculating by giving him a less threatening design, using Frieza's final form as a comparison. **Additionally, Gouketsu bears somewhat of a resemblance to Goku, both wearing a martial artist outfit and have spiky dark hair. *ONE's design for Gouketsu slightly differs from his official design, as he's depicted with two eyes instead of four and lacks the scars and black markings around his face. External links *Gouketsu - OnePunch-Man Wiki Navigation Category:One Punch Man Villains Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Manga Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Giant Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutated Category:Humanoid Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychopath Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains